<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grey World by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093497">Grey World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Issue No.84] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining humans on Earth need to leave and quicken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Issue No.84] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dull brown eyes stare out into the grey world, a cold lifeless world that he could never touch. Powerful glass kept him and others from entering, 'they' told them that going outside would mean their deaths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still, his sense of longing was forever there. The ice planet was so beautiful, unlike the heated bowl they were trapped in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would give anything to break the walls down, yet the only thing he could do was watch that ice planet from the 'safety' of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>'Earth' </p><p> </p><p>It had once been home to humankind. And now, it was merely a dying world. It was the reason why the 15614404518 humans with its many animal and plant lifeforms, had to escape to the cold dark space. </p><p> </p><p>He and his family were one of the last groups to leave the planet, currently, there were thousands upon thousands of ships circling Earth, waiting to land on the Moon or go further into space and head to orbit Mars until a base could be set up. </p><p> </p><p>The human boy looks towards the space outside the heated bowl he was trapped in, the one he had been born into many years ago. A large cracking was heard and the last remaining humans on Earth cry and scream out in fear and terror. </p><p> </p><p>This place would not last much longer. </p><p> </p><p>Even if this place meant his death, he wanted to stay. </p><p> </p><p>Someone grabs him by the hand and he frowns at his friend. The girl had been born the same year as him and they always been together. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a reassuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Black." She told him and felt himself be tugged, the crack sounded again and the humans started shoving and pushing now. The guards that were letting a few onboard at a time, were being attacked. </p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, he listened as he always did and let himself be dragged more. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they were crashed into by an older man and their hands were torn apart- with a loud gasp he turns to see her being swept away by the crowd- the crowd that was being forced to return to the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>With a gasp, his eyes became alert and for the first time in his felt the need to actually do something. </p><p> </p><p>Calling out he tries to get to his friend, his only friend but he was being pulled now towards the ship. </p><p> </p><p>Through the fear-filled expressions of the humans on the other side of the glass barrier, he sees his friend's smiling face. That smile she always gave him when she wanted to let him know that everything was going to be alright. </p><p> </p><p>"White!" He screams her name and something struck him from behind, causing him to fall forward. Dazed from the painful impact, he felt himself be lifted and was carried inside the ship's metal doors. </p><p> </p><p>The large doors closed, damning the last humans on Earth. A loud crack sounded- through the thicken glass he sees the cold grey world covering over the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>And then Black fainted. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Within a dark room, a young man lay upon a bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dull dark brown lifeless eyes stare aimlessly up at the ceiling. Beneath those eyes were dark grey bags had formed, the edges had become red and sore to touch.</p><p>Even shutting them caused their owner pain- he cared little for this.</p><p> </p><p>Alongside his temples were white dry stains, running down to his hairline and into his ears. This whiteness was down his nose and cheeks also, from the time he cried standing or sitting up.</p><p>Looking back those tears he cried had seemed endless however, they had long since dried up. The man's breathing was soft, he would not be able to speak from to the screams he had cried early, his voice now completely raw.</p><p> </p><p>He lay there weakly, he could hear movement in the other room. There was no point in running, he would not get far.</p><p><br/>'I only wished I could have seen you one last time.' The man thinks as the room get broken into and a group of heavily armed men came rushing towards the lifeless person on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>One last tear managed to be shed as he was dragged up and across the floor.</p><p>A bitter smile appears on his lips and he held up control with a single button on it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll join you soon, White." Black mumbles out brokenly and was about to push it when a screen was held up in his face, on this screen was a photo was a young woman that looked the image of White. </p><p>"Don't throw your life away just yet, son." The elderly man said oddly gentle, "Humankind needs talent like your's. And it's too soon for you to give up." </p><p> </p><p>With a shaky breath, he drops the control and makes a grab for the screen- surprisingly, those who held him allowed him to do this. Gripping the screen he stares at the young woman's features, then he sees it. Above her life eyebrow was a scar, the scar he gave her when they were both children. </p><p> </p><p>"Where...?" Black manages to get out, then he forces himself to glare over the screen and stares the man right in the eyes. </p><p>"Somehow another ship managed to pick up the surviving humans." The elderly man explains with a sigh, "This ship was Space Pirates. Now, those  humans are being held on a makeshift space station on the orbit of Venus."</p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes." Black vows darkly, holding the screen closely to his chest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The room was small.</p><p><br/>It had dark blue walls that created an illusion that made it appear smaller. The ceiling was a white colour with cream patches, it had an old plaster technique that was nice but wasted on such a tiny box-like room.</p><p>The carpet below did not fit the room's size, looking like someone had just thrown it down and tried to cut some of the edges away; it was still raised along the bottom of the walls. This was only the parts of the cheerful cream coloured carpet that could be seen, the rest was completely covered with stuff.</p><p><br/>It was small. </p><p><br/>Too small to be lived in and yet someone had managed to do just that.</p><p>To one side of the room, a mattress was placed. It's ends reached to both walls. A desk had been forced inside and could be seen directly as they walked in.</p><p>Clothes dropped randomly on the floor and ready to grab. Small boxes and heavy bags were set just behind the door, ready to grab, ready to run.</p><p><br/>It was a small room.</p><p> </p><p>But it had to do for now.</p><p> </p><p>White smiles brightly, knowing she had to wait. It was only a matter of time before the Captain manages to get a new home for them. A bigger one. </p><p>White sat on her mattress, humming softly to herself. She had just turned twenty, she could not believe more than half her life was over- the average human lived between thirty to forty years, she had heard that once upon a time, humans could live for eighty years but she did not know if this was true or not. </p><p>Her mind drifts back to her Captain. Five years ago he and his crew had saved her and the survivors on Earth, risking their own lives to do so. Captain claimed it was just to raise their numbers but White felt he had a good heart. </p><p>White lowers her head and looks over at the card on the small table. It was an I.D. One that could get her onto the Moon to live. </p><p>To live on the Moon was every human's dream. Clean air, running fresh water and purple skies. A place where there were no limits. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the space ships the humans were forced into. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and her Captain peeks his head through, she gasps and sits upright.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you decided yet?" The Captain questions, he had tanned skin through going into the rays of the sun when restoring their energy supply. </p><p>"Yes." White says firmly, then quickly got to her feet, he nods.</p><p>"The next ship leave in-" he starts but was cut off.</p><p>"I want to stay here!" White announces loudly, making him look at her in surprise.</p><p>A slow smile appears on his lips, which he covers fast, "Well, everyone will be happy to hear that." he lowers his hand and looks at her calmly, "You know how loved your cooking is with the crew."</p><p>"I know!" White said with a smile, "But! I have a condition!"</p><p>The Captain raised his brow at this. </p><p>"A bigger room?" Captain questions staring at the place, "A lot of people have chosen to leave. Even if I couldn't get them to the Moon."</p><p>"I want to be your wife!" White told him with a bold grin, enjoying his shocked expression. </p><p> </p><p>White had already decided to follow her Captain to the ends of the universe, the prize of the Moon would not even make her want to part from him. Although she had to wonder how he managed to get the I.D, only certain ranks could obtain this. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creature or thing, that once had been a human man, smirks boldly; grey wires that hung out of the corners of its mouth made it hard to do so, but it manages.</p><p> </p><p>Through sunglasses, red robotic eyes focus on its prey. It- no 'he'- even if he had changed greatly, his mindset was still male.</p><p> </p><p>He leans back upon the cafe's seat, crossing his still fleshly legs under the table. Bringing up his right arm he carefully takes hold of the mug that was there, stream vapour could be seen rising on this chilly afternoon created by the false sky; the reason treating the mug with care, as he was getting used to the new additions to his body.</p><p> </p><p>The whole right arm was completely bot; it was a thin blue metal that was overlaid with a silver chunky part on the upper and lower. His hand had become a claw, longer and thicker than most human's reforms.</p><p>He brought the mug to his thin pale lips and let his metal tongue slip inside. With his left human hand, he pushes his black dreadlocks like hair back, smirking as his target continued to stay in their place.</p><p> </p><p>Black's mission would start shortly; it was time to test and see what the new additions could really do. And soon he would be ready to take back his lovely White. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Heavy laboured breathing would be heard throughout the corridor, the one who made such sounds was leaning against the metal walls for a moment, trying to regain some of his senses.</p><p>Pulling off the wall he continued on- he knew that if he did not get this information to someone then their way of life would be over.</p><p> </p><p>The man in the long lab coat fell against the pale wall once more- behind him was a trail of blood, it had been rubbed all along every time he was on the wall. And there were tiny puddles of the red liquid where he had come from.</p><p>Gritting his teeth he held onto his pained shoulder, it refused to stop bleeding, leaving him weaker and weaker with each passing moment as more of his life's blood left him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he heard the sound of doors be slid open in front of him, he glances up but notices his vision was so blurred that he could not tell how far ahead the sound came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr Johnson?" A rough voice came sounding completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>'Dr Johnson' grins boldly, showing his bloody teeth to the other; at last, he found someone and he could die in peace some he had given over the data.</p><p>White sees the scientist holding something out to her and she rushes forward, grabbing whatever it was. A memory chip. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the red alarms went off, letting the crew know that an intruder had gotten into the ship. Holding up her hand, she shoves the chip into the device that was wrapped around her hand like a chunky glove. Then turning, she starts to run, wondering if she should head to her Captain or to the armoury. <br/> <br/>White halts in her tracks- ahead of her was a cyborg covered in blood. An assassin cyborg. </p><p>It turns to her and went very still. </p><p>White held one hand over her swollen belly, determined to protect her unborn child.  </p><p> </p><p>"White?" The bloody cyborg said loud enough for her to hear. </p><p>'It knows my name!?' White thinks in panic, 'Does that mean I'm one of its targets?' </p><p> </p><p>She felt the moment it stared down at her belly. It was a bit hard to miss with the tight yellow and grey suit she had on. </p><p>It suddenly looked enraged and she prepared for the worst. </p><p>Suddenly, movement and noise made them both turn; White almost cheered at the sight of her Captain and husband, who was now reaching fifty years old- he was one of the oldest people she knew. The crew all crowded behind him with their weapons drew and ready to attack. </p><p> </p><p>Did it just growl?</p><p> </p><p>"Get to the escape pod, White!" Her Captain screams at her, causing her frown, "Code: 18!"</p><p> </p><p>White grits her teeth. Code: 18 was where she went to one of the ships orbiting the Earth and live there until her Captain came for her. With a heavy heart, she nods and turns, running away, knowing that there was nothing she could do with child. </p><p>As soon as she reached the sliding doors, she heard screams of agony echoing throughout the room- she made the mistake of turning around. There her beloved Captain was tore in two, the cyborg had him by his neck and letting him hang, she could make out his spine. His blue eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was shaking violently. </p><p>Most of the crew had met with a similar fate and pieces of them were all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>'How had he done this in a matter of seconds?' White wonders numbly, shaking her head in disbelief, 'Why did no one fire?' She did not hear any noise of her crew's weapons being used. </p><p> </p><p>The cyborg slowly turns to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>White spins around and runs for her and her unborn child's life. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>